


zeno said shut up

by blackpercy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, thinking about engaged perachel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpercy/pseuds/blackpercy
Summary: Rachel chooses not to sleep and subjects her fiancé to her sleep deprived Wikipedia rabbit holes.
Relationships: Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Percy Jackson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	zeno said shut up

Rachel shifted in bed, clutching her glowing phone to the base of her neck. Percy’s eyes were closed and his body was covered by the thick blanket, which was completely appropriate because it was two AM.

“Percy,” she whispered, poking his cheek. “Babe, wake up.”

Percy hadn’t fallen asleep, Rachel could tell. He still popped open a green eye and glared at her.

“What?”

“Zeno.”

“Who?”

“Freaking Zeno!” Rachel moved closer to him and showed him the Wikipedia article open to Zeno’s Paradoxes, what she was currently reading. “He literally does not make sense.”

Percy sighed, realizing the conversation was either going to happen now or drag out tomorrow morning. “Zeno said shut up and go to sleep.”

“Percy.”

“ _What?_ ”

Rachel fixed a sleep deprived, crazed look on him. Her deep brown skin was illuminated by the blue light of her phone screen. Percy could already hear the sound of Rachel complaining of a headache in the morning.

“Get me answers,'' she said somberly. “You’re literally Greek.”

“First of all, I’m a Greek _demigod_. Second, I’m tired. Get yourself answers,” he grumbled. With that, he turned his back to her.

Rachel was a night owl, she couldn’t just settle with that. “You’re, like, Greek person adjacent, though. Call Uncle Zeno and make him explain it to me.”

“I never should have proposed.”

“That sounds like a _you_ problem.”

Rachel rested her chin on his shoulder, determined not to leave him alone. “This dude was batshit. He would say that if you crossed a distance you never really reached the destination because you’re only going half the distance but Google Maps says different, so—”

“Okay, how am I supposed to get in contact with him?” Percy asked, cutting off her rambling.

“You’re Greek.”

“ _Rachel_.”

“Fine.” She flopped down beside him, tired of sitting up. “You’re Afro Latino but your dad is Greek. So call up a favor and say ‘ _hey, my fiancé needs to talk to a dead white mathematician slash philosopher slash nut job so can you_ —”

Percy turned around, tired of Rachel’s fatigue driven chatter, deliberately placed him on top of her, and kissed her. Her chatter stopped instantly as she kissed him back.

“Please,” he pulled back to mumble, “shut the fuck up.”

Percy could make out her lips pulling into a smirk in the dark. “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> rachel shows love by being an utter nuisance, percy shows love by putting up with it, and they both show love with casual insults and terrible snark


End file.
